Sickness
by Dragneel777
Summary: Natsu comes down with an odd disease, can the guild help him?
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail. I wish I did, but I don't**

 **All rights go to the amazing Hiro Mashima!**

 **I'm gonna try to keep this one so there are no spoilers so those who aren't all the way caught up can read it any way. But I'm not doing so for the rest of my stories. (Unless I decide otherwise) So pretty much you need to know who the main characters are and you should be fine.**

 **No Flames plz (Except Natsu!) But seriously- BE NICE!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...FT...**

It's not like he could help it- it was the bandits fault for attacking him in the middle of town. Because of that the mayor was yelling at their team... again.

Erza didn't say anything as the mayor chewed them out. Behind her the blonde Celestial Mage Lucy stared at the ground in shame. While the raven haired Ice Mage Gray glared at the man. Happy the blue Exceed snuck a tongue at the man. The only thing that was off was the pink haired Dragon Slayer who normally would be sharing the same look as Gray, now he was staring out the window, and was hardly paying attention.

Once the mayor was done yelling at them he left, slamming the door shut behind him.

Erza peeked over at Natsu, "Are you alright Natsu?" The redhead asked.

"I'm fine-"

"You sure Flamebrain?" Gray spoke up, "You've been pretty quiet all day."

"I'm fine." Natsu snapped, "I'm just tired. No need to freak out."

"Except you're never tired fireball." Gray cut in.

"Let's just go." Natsu snapped once again walking away.

Erza peeked over at Gray who shrugged as if he didn't care, but he was worried. His rival was acting rather odd.

Then they turned and followed the pink haired Dragon Slayer out.

...FT...

They were near the train station when Natsu stopped. "What's wrong Natsu?"

Natsu didn't answer him and Gray knew that something was wrong, only to be proven correct when Natsu swayed in place and collapsed, "Flamebrain!" Gray yelled and ran forward, able to catch the Dragon Slayer before he crashed into the ground. "Hey!" He shook the passed out Dragon Slayer but got no response except for his head flopping back.

Lucy knelt next to them, "What happened?"

"No clue, hey Flamebrain!" Gray yelled and tapped his cheek then he flinched and pressed his hand to the fire mages forehead. "What the- he's cold!"

Lucy touched Natsu's arm and her gut twisted in fear she had felt the fire mage's body heat in the middle of a blizzard and now he was ice cold.

"This can't be good."

...FT...

Makarov was far in his years and had seen many things before and after he had become the Fairy Tail master. By now he was able to almost predict when one of the guild members was going to get injured. Despite that he could only stare in shock when team Natsu came into the guild hall with Gray carrying a limp Natsu. "What in the world happened?" He finally asked and jumped off the counter, walking towards the scared mages.

"We have no idea." Erza said calmly. "He just collapsed."

Makarov frowned, "Was he acting odd before this?"

"He was acting low on energy. Earlier today." Gray said and the Master touched Natsu's forehead expecting it to be insanely hot, instead it was ice cold.

"Jet. Go get Porlyusica. And hurry."

The speed mage nodded and ran off. Then the Master focused on Natsu. His eyes were closed and his skin was pale. He turned to Gray, "Take him up to the infirmary."

Gray nodded and picked up the fire mage and ran upstairs, the master right behind him.

...FT...

Porlyusica frowned staring at the sleeping fire mage. "This is not a natural illness, his magic has been drained." She touched his forehead, "For some reason something is stopping his magic from returning to him."

The Master turned to Erza, "Was Natsu hit with any spell in your last request?"

Erza frowned, thinking then slowly nodded, "Some of the bandits were mages. But I saw him eat some fire so I thought he was ok."

"Dragon Slayers eat their element to quickly gain power." the Master clarified.

"He must've realized how low his magic was and tried to replace it. Did he not tell you anything?"

"He said he was tired." Erza answered yet again.

The medic frowned and reached out touching his forehead, "Did you notice if he had a fever before he collapsed?"

"No." Gray spoke up, "He was really quiet and was spacing out a lot. Can you help him?"

"First we need to find out what type of spell this is, for all we know it's a temporary reaction from a spell he was hit by."

"And if it isn't?"

"Then whoever hit him with this spell had this exact purpose in mind, and it could be impossible to undo."

Gray looked over at the fire mage, trying to retrace all of their steps of the day, they had been fighting tons of mages during their request- Natsu had been hit by several spells (most of them fire spells, rendering them useless against him). One of those spells imparitly had more of an effect then they had thought. Or was it more then one?

He looked back at the sleeping mage and silently cursed himself. Then he touched the fire mage's shoulder, knowing that if he was awake that would probably pick a fight, in his mind he wished that the fire mage would just randomly wake up and pick a fight with him. That would show him that everything was going to be okay.

But he didn't, and Gray was left with that foreboding feeling in the back of his mind. He bit his lower lip and looked at Lucy and Erza- who looked equally worried.

"For now we must let him rest." Porlyusica said, "All of you get out. All of your worried faces will only make things worse for you friend. I will stay here and try to find out what I can do."

No matter what the medic refused to let any of them stay- resulting in all of them (except the Master) to get kicked out of the room, where they wandered to the busy guild hall below. Lucy peeked over at the stairs, while hugging Happy, "Is he going to be ok?"

"He's with Porlyusica-" Erza said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself, "He'll be fine."

Lucy slowly nodded and held the obviously worried Exceed even closer, "Yeah." She mumbled, hoping that she was able to hide her worry from her blue friend.

The rest of the guild seemed to be quiet without the hyperactive Dragon Slayer destroying everything.

But at the same exact time it felt wrong.

So wrong.

...FT...

The Master checked Natsu's temperature, he was still too cold. After a moment he peeked over at Porlyusica, who seemed to be making some medicine. "What type of spell could block magic like this?"

"I'm not sure, at first I thought it was a drain spell, but then they said that he had been feeling tired all day. I'd say he has been suffering from this for the past couple of days- but not showing it until today."

Makarov sighed, "That sound just like him."

Porlyusica approached and forced the Dragon Slayer to drink the medicine she had just finished. "Some outside source has been taking his magic little by little for several days now. His body in no longer able to keep up with the loss of magic."

"If it's being taken then that means it's going somewhere." Makarov said, Porlyusica nodded even though she knew that he didn't need a confirmation. "That means we can track it and stop this mess." He looked over at Natsu.

Natsu didn't move or even make a sound, "Hold on my boy, we'll figure this out."

...FT...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First Chapter done!**

 **Sorry it's kind've short, kind of making this up as I go and it's so hard to write a story with no spoilers! However, I will always take a challenge and I'm stubborn as hell so it'll get done!**

 **Yes, in case you've noticed I love to torture poor Natsu. I'm gonna keep it as normal Fairy Tail ships so I'm not gonna pick any couples for this. (Although if you look close enough you can find hints of whatever ship you like.)**

 **It'd be kind've fun if you can tell me what ships you do notice! I can see a few but as an outside source maybe you can see others.**

 **Review! But keep it friendly!**

 **Thanks!**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet! Chapter two is in!**

 **Thanks for the reviews from**

 **-Snowflake**

 **-Death Kettle**

 **-Reby Snowflake**

 **-Annie**

 **-Attackoneverything**

 **-Imwritingpeper**

 **-LIaelien**

 **-Sabertoothlover14**

 **I'm glad you like it!**

 **And thank you for all the Favorites and Follows!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **All rights go to Hiro Mashima!**

 **No Flames**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...FT...**

It had been two weeks since Team Natsu had brought Natsu in with his skin cold and his magic dangerously low, Natsu still hadn't awoken- in fact he hadn't even moved once.

Lucy sat next to the Dragon Slayer's bedside with Happy standing on the bed next to the pillow. Erza and Gray were helping Levy and Freed try to track where Natsu's magic was going. Lucy still remembered the stabbing pain when Porlyusica had told them that Natsu wouldn't wake up until the draining had stopped. He wasn't going to die, not yet- but he wouldn't wake up. However he wouldn't be able to last forever like this.

Happy peeked back at Lucy, "Will they be able to find it?"

Lucy nodded, "They'll find it." Lucy said, mostly trying to encourage herself. "This is Natsu we're talking about here- he won't let something like this beat him!"

"Aye." Happy said, not as enthusiastically as normal, and looked over at his friend."Lucy?"

"What is it?"

"Did you ever remember what spell had hit him?"

"No." Lucy sighed, then looked over her shoulder to try to see what the new commotion was. She quickly stood up and raced over to the door looking out, "What is it?"

Lisanna looked back, "Freed and the others found out where Natsu's power is going."

"That's great!"

"The Master sent Laxus and his group to investigate."

"Why them?" Happy asked.

"Because- if it's what we think this is we could be in the start of a war." Lisanna said and turned away, "Natsu's magic was traced to a Dark Guild."

Lucy was silent as Lisanna took off- a Dark Guild?

"That would seem to be the case." Erza said from behind her- Lucy jumped, but forced herself to keep quiet upon seeing the requip mage's face, "The Master must believe that we're up against a strong opponent if he feels he needs to send Laxus ahead."

"And is that ok with you?" Lucy asked, then peeked back at Natsu,"I mean-"

"It was the Master's decision, do I feel that since Natsu is apart of our team that we should be the ones to go ahead first? Yes- but if the Master is right we will have a chance to teach those fools a lesson."

Lucy gulped.

. . . . .

Laxus scowled- looking over the edge at the large stone building, "You sure it's coming from there?"

Freed knelt next to him- "According to my tracking spell Natsu's magic power is going in there."

"That's a pretty big Dark Guild." Bickslow said and his "babies" cheered behind him, "Go figure Natsu had to get tangled in with such a big one."

Evergreen opened her fan, "Should we say hello?"

The answer soon came with a typical Fairy Tail charge, complete with the destruction of one of the walls on the building. Soon a hive of dark mages poured out of the building, "Now this is more like it!" Bickslow cheered.

"More like it! More like it!" His babies cheered after him then attack- taking out a fairly large amount of them.

"Dark Ecriture- Pain!" Freed yelled attacking another dark mage, then he flew forward with his dark wings and struck down several more mages- flying past Evergreen as her Fairy Magic took out an equally large portion of them.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus inhaled then let out a huge breath of lightning, then he turned to Freed, "Go find out where Natsu's power is going!"

"Right." Freed quickly took off inside the building- leaving the fight to the rest of them.

Laxus turned away towards the rest of the dark mages, there was a lot of them- but they weren't very powerful. Definitely not the type that Natsu would fall to, what the heck is going on?

. . . . .

Makarov sat on the counter, staring at the door. There had still been no news from Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe- he could only hope that it was a good thing- that there would be nothing to worry about, that they checked it out and were coming back- that everything would return to normal without a hassle. However, this was Fairy Tail- so probably not.

"Master?" Mira walked forward, "Freed is on the communications lacrima."

Master Makarov nodded and hopped down, "Is the rest of Natsu's team still here?"

"Yes Master, they're with Natsu."

Makarov nodded, "Good, make sure those three stay in, the last thing we need is for them to go rampaging."

"Of course Master, but there are four of them." The bartender giggled then she went upstairs to check on them as Makarov wandered over to the lacrima. "Were you able to find something out Freed?"

"Master we may have a problem."

. . . . .

"You ready Happy?" A younger Natsu asked as they were coming up on their destination. He was nine or so years old- not that anybody really knew the Dragon Slayers age- not even Natsu himself. He looked at the paper in his hands. Thanks to Erza he was able to read most of the paper so he knew what he needed to do- and he had spoken to the man who had given the request.

The request shouldn't be too hard- go destroy a small dark guild's guild hall. He tended to destroy stuff during his requests- so he might as well, not too mention that he didn't have to hold back.

"Aye Sir!" The young Happy cheered, he was young and could only carry Natsu since he was small, he couldn't really carry him for far.

Up ahead the two of them could hear voices and they slinked forward- using a boulder to conceal themselves they looked over the ledge at a huge stone building. "Natsu?" Happy whispered, "The client said it would be small."

Natsu stared- it was huge, their client had said a few wizards were starting up a Dark Guild and he wanted them gone before it got too big- and he couldn't even count how many people were down there.

"Alright."

. . . . .

Happy opened his eyes, _a dream?_ He sat up and looked over at Natsu- who was still sleeping. _I remember that job..._

"You alright Happy?" Lucy asked seeing that the blue cat was acting odd.

"Aye." Happy said and sat next to his friend's head."It was just a dream."

Lucy nodded and picked him up, having the worried cat sit on her lap, "I want Natsu to wake up!" Happy suddenly burst into tears.

Lucy quietly stroked the cat, "He will." She looked at the sleeping mage's face, "He won't let this beat him."

. . . . .

Erza stepped onto the roof of the guild where she found Gray sitting quietly, staring out at the sea, "Freed was able to prove that they have Natsu's powers."

Gray peeked back, "How the hell did they get him? We've never had a job in that town." He asked, his voice sounded angry.

"According to the Master Natsu had a job there once when he was younger, he wants us to go visit the client." Erza said and Gray stood up.

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"Now."

"What about Lucy and Happy?"

"I think it would be best if they stay with Natsu." Erza said, after a moment of silence Gray slowly nodded.

"Alright then- let's go."

The two of them boarded the next train to Mistros- a small town not too far from Magnolia, sitting across from felt so wrong without hearing Natsu's pained groans from his Dragon Slayer motion sickness. They had explained the situation with Lucy- who had quickly agreed, staying behind with Natsu and Happy.

"How much do we know of this client?" Gray asked.

Erza pulled out an old paper, "His name is Vigo Dyestar. At the time he was thirty four years old and that was about nine years ago."

"So we're hoping that this guy will remember a request from nine years ago? Was Natsu his only one?"

"So it seems." Erza said while reading the paper. "Natsu's request was to destroy a building that a few dark mages were using to try and start up a Dark Guild."

"Sound like a perfect job for Natsu." Gray said, "So what went wrong?"

"According to this- nothing. The task was complete and Natsu returned later on that day with only a few scratches. I do remember Happy saying that the guild had been bigger then the client had let on however."

"Can I see that paper?" Gray asked and Erza handed it over, he read over it- it was an old report that a client would sometimes write up. (Normally it was complaints) "This guy seems happy with the job done."

"Quite." Erza said, "I remember Master nearly fainted when he got a report complimenting Natsu."

Gray chuckled, "Yeah and he forced Natsu to go see Porlyusica."

They both chuckled at that memory.

Gray continued reading over the paper, "So judging by this- it's not a pissed off client, we should be able to get something out of him."

Soon the two of them got off the train heading to the address listed on the old report, they soon came up to a three story mansion. "This is it." Gray said and opened the gate.

They walked up to the large double doors and Erza knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened revealing a small maid, "Can I help you?"

"We're here to speak with Vigo Dyestar." Erza said.

"One moment please." The maid said and closed the door.

"Well at least he lives in the same place." Gray said and a moment after the maid returned- opening the door all the way.

"Please come in."The maid said and they walked in, "Follow me." She said and started walking- not really giving them much of a choice. Gray and Erza followed silently behind the maid through the halls and up to the doors, "Please enter- my Master is inside."

"Thank you." Erza said and they entered. Behind the desk sat an average looking man in his forties with dark hair and eyes, and wearing a suit. "Welcome." He looked up and saw the guild mark, immediately smiling, "Please sit down. I had a friend of your's help me a little while ago. What can I do for you Fairy Tail mages?"

"It's about Natsu, the mage that accepted your request nine years ago."

"And did a fine job at that." Vigo saw the look in the two mages eyes, "Is he alright?"

"To put it simply- he's sick, and we believe that it has something to do with your request." Gray said and watched Vigo's face change into shock.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Only if we can stop the source." Erza answered, "We believe it to be the Dark guild that you asked him to destroy."

"That's horrible, ask me whatever you like please- if it will help you friend." Vigo said.

"Thank you, can you tell us what happened during the request?" Erza asked.

Vigo nodded, "After the building was destroyed I was able to find their security records, one of their dark mages killed my wife- so every time I would go into a- fit, I would watch the tape to remind myself that she was avenged." Vigo said and the two of them kept quiet, what could you say?

He pulled an old tape out of the drawer, "I can tell you what I know- but I think that this will help more."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There! Chapter two is done!**

 **The fight scene was hard to write because as soon as I started writing it a sad song came on! WTF!**

 **Oh well, I'll try to update soon!**

 **Feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review on the last chapter from**

 **-Death Kettle**

 **-Attackoneverything**

 **-MosesArk Reborn 2000**

 **There were some other people who left reviews but for some reason I am not able to find your names! (Sad face inserted here)**

 **I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Here's chapter 3 I hope you enjoy!**

 **Feel free to review, but as usual, no flames**

 **All rights go to Hiro Mashima!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy looked over at his sleeping friend sadly. Gray and Erza had left to go talk to the client. Happy thought back on the man- he didn't seem to be bad, he gave Natsu a good report- and even fed him and bandaged his wounds.

Could this really be from nine years ago? He walked up and touched his friend's limp hand and looked back at his face-

Then did a double take-

His eyes were closed, but he could see them moving beneath, "Lucy! Wake up!"

Lucy bolted awake, "What is it?"

Happy looked back at her, "I think he's dreaming."

...FT...

Younger Natsu read the request board for a job that would easily suit him. He saw a few teaching jobs- boring.

Break the curse on my staff? That's easy- just break the staff. Still too boring though- he looked at one paper.

Help me destroy a dark guild building- Natsu took it off the board, "No way!"

"What is it?" Happy asked as he flew up.

"I found an awesome job, he turned to his friend, let's go. He ran up to the Master, "I'm going on this one Gramps!"

Makarov took the paper and read it raising his eyebrow, "Oh?" A Dark Guild- he had heard that this was a new forming one, it only had a few members- and he had to admit, it was a good job for someone who broke everything anyway...

Maybe he wouldn't get a complaint this time...

So in short he let Natsu go on the job, but as soon as the boy left he turned to Gildarts (who happened to be there.) "If Natsu isn't back tonight I want you to go after him."

"Gotcha."

Natsu looked at the train that they had just got off and scowled, he really hated those things- hopefully the Dark Guild was a train- no the shape of a train so it wouldn't move- but still give him the satisfaction of destroying one of those damn things. The walked up to a village, "Friendly." Happy whispered to the empty streets.

"What's a little kid doing out here?" A voice asked behind him, Natsu peeked back at the big brute. "Where's your mommy little boy?"

Natsu turned to the man- a look of boredom on his face, "What's with that look brat?" The man yelled and reached out- trying to grab Natsu, who easily jumped out of his reach.  
Natsu landed on his feet then got into fighting position, "And who the heck are you?"

"I am a member of the Rotting Spirit Dark Guild, Yaminda Sorta- and you shouldn't have come outdoors kid."

Rotting- sounds gross, "Oh really?"

"Really!" The man touched the ground vines shooting at Natsu- who easily slapped them aside with fire, leaving nothing left but charcoal. The man stared, "You're a wizard? Who are you kid?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail Guild!" Natsu yelled and ran up knocking the man out with a fiery punch to the he stood straight, "And don't you ever forget it."

He felt someone tap his shoulder- sending him flying at least six feet in the air. The man laughed and Natsu turned glaring and shouting, "You want some of this too you bastard!"

The man laughed, "No,no. My name is Vigo, are you the mage Fairy Tail sent me young one?"

"You bet'cha!" Natsu grinned, "I'm Natsu!"

Vigo looked at the unconscious dark mage, "You'll do fine, follow me Natsu, before more of those people come."

"Oh, OK." Natsu followed the man Happy flying behind him.

...FT...

Porlyusica frowned looking at the sleeping mage, "How odd." She said, "A person in this state is not supposed to have any dreams."

"That mean that this is a dream?" Makarov asked.

"Somehow, yes- that is what this is." The medic answered.

"Is this good?" Makarov asked.

"I will need to look at his condition again- it could be that he has had to deal with this for a lot longer then a few days before he collapsed."

"We are looking into something that happened nine years ago, could it have anything to do with that?" Makarov asked.

"I will need to check." was his only answer.

Makarov looked at Natsu's face, "Hold on my boy."

...FT...

Younger Natsu sat in the chair across from Vigo, "So you want me to destroy their base?"

"Exactly." Vigo said and stood up, "A group of dark mages are trying to create a Dark Guild, I want them out of this town. Your job is to go in and leave nothing left of their base." He looked over, "Can you do that?"

Natsu grinned, "I'm the most destructive wizard in my guild, I can leave the whole place unlivable for a few years if you want."

Vigo smiled and looked away, "I want them gone, whatever you decide to do is up to you."

"Don't worry, Natsu will be able to destroy that place." Happy said, "He tends to accidently destroy stuff anyways."

Vigo looked back, "That's good to hear."

Natsu would never forget that look in his eyes for that one second.

"So you'll take the job Natsu of Fairy Tail?"

"I'll take it."

...FT...

"Hey kiddo." Macao said as he walked into the infirmary, he brushed back Natsu's bangs back and stared at the look on his face- his face was scrunched as if he was trying to focus.

"Porlyusica said that he is trying to wake up." Makarov said as he entered the room. "He's been like that for a few hours now."

"Can he do it?" Macao asked, "Can he wake up?"

"Porlyusica sees low ods in it unless we destroy the source that is stealing his powers. Natsu being Natsu may be able to wake up- but this will still wont be over until we destroy it either way."

"If that's the case when are you leaving?"

"We are heading out now, I am asking you, Wakuba, Warren, Lucy, and Happy to stay here with Natsu- just in case-" He didn't finish that sentence- there were only a so many options, and only one sounded good.

"Gotcha-we'll stay here and guard Natsu." Macao said, Makarov nodded and turned to leave- once he was out of the room Macao looked over at Natsu once more, "That's the least I can do." He sat down in the chair next to Natsu's bed, watching the pink headed Dragon Slayer- "You can do it kid."

...FT...

Younger Natsu scowled looking down at all the dark mages, "He only said a few." He hissed then he looked around the boulder at the structure once again, "Well we can't give up, not with Fairy Tail's pride on the line." Then he noticed the glass dome on the roof, then he grabbed Happy and moved closer.

He snuck in as close as he could, "Happy? Can you fly me up there?" Natsu asked pointing at the glass dome.

"Aye sir!" Happy whispered and grabbed Natsu, flapping wings as fast as he could to the top of the building.

"Those guys are really stupid." Natsu mumbled, "We flew right over them." Happy carefully lowered his friend onto the glass dome, then Natsu caught his exhausted friend. "Great job Happy."

"Aye." Happy looked at his friend, "I'm really tired."

"Then get some rest- I've got it from here." Natsu touched the glass, melting it on contact- then he hopped inside the building- quickly taking a look around. "Seems clear for now." He looked at the ground as multiple scents caught his nose, "No way- how many people are in here?"

...FT...

Makarov stepped up next to the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus, "Have you been able to enter the room yet?"

"Take a look for yourself." Laxus answered, and they both looked down at Freed- who was kneeling in front of an incantation, muttering curse word to himself.

"We are able to sense Natsu's magic power in the room- but it's protected by a powerful barrier, we can't even get close to it until the spell is taken down."

"Any sign of Gray or Erza?" Makarov asked.

"Nope." Laxus answered and moved to let Levy in to help out Freed. Nobody had any idea what they were doing but they seemed to know, so that was Ok.

"They must still be with the client." Makarov said, "I can only hope it's going well for them."

"Don't be stupid Gramps." Laxus spoke up, "Erza and Gray don't accept 'No' for an answer when on of their own is in danger. They'll get what they need- I just hope this client is cooperative for his own sake."

Makarov nodded, "True, Laxus can you stay here with your group and Team Shadow Gear? I'll take everybody else in and clear the area. Make sure Freed is able to take down that barrier. Everybody else, we are going to attack!"

"Sounds like fun." Gajeel said and stepped forward.

All the other mages ran forward as fast as they could- their magic flaring as the battle commenced.

Laxus peeked back at Levy and Freed, "You heard him- take down that barrier."

"Right!" The two of them yelled then focused on destroying the barrier.

Carla carried Wndy as fast as she could towards the guild, "Get ready child!" Carla called out.

"Right!" Wendy inhaled , and as soon as she was in range, "Sky Dragon's Roar!" Then she exhaled and a huge breath of air knocked down one of the pillars and left a decent size hole in the wall.

"Use that hole to enter!" Nab yelled and the mages on foot ran through. Wendy realized that Gajeel and Pantherlily were up in the air with her. They nodded to each other and flew over the top of the building- seeing that the top had a glass dome.

"Not worried about air raids are they?" Gajeel called over.

"I find that quite odd-" Carla commented, "The report said that Happy was with Natsu- knowing those two they came in from the air... you'd think they'd be more prepared-"

"Unless it's a trap." Pantherlily spoke up.

"If that's the case-" Gajeel smirked, "Let's bust right in!" Then they flew down crashing through the glass.

"Fools." Carla muttered.

"Let's go Carla." Wendy called up to her.

"Wait wha- ok fine." Carla flew down after the other two- making sure that they didn't hit the glass on the way in, not too far down they could hear Gajeel's laughing along with fighting noises, "Those two are having way too much fun for their own good."

"Let's hurry up and get there." Wendy said.

"Right."

...FT...

Younger Natsu ran into the center of a large empty room somewhere in the middle of the building, "This should work." He whispered,looking around to make sure that there were no mages coming his way- then clutched Happy in one arm, "Get ready Happy." He inhaled as much as he could, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He yelled and attacked. Fire shooting out and he turned in a circle again and again- his fire hitting and destroying everything.

He must've hit something- because he heard a loud pop and everything exploded, throwing rock everywhere, and he was able to see the looked around at the destruction, "That was easy-"

Suddenly the floor underneath him opened and he screamed and fell.

...FT...

Lucy sat next to Natsu, still waiting for him to wake up- Happy looked over, "Natsu's fighting right?"

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, he's fighting-I've never seen Natsu lose a fight, he's not going to now." She looked back at the Dragon Slayer, who was still trying to wake up. She reached out and touched his hand, it was still cold. She frowned then shook her head and grasped his hand, _I can't be thinking those thoughts- he'll be fine!_

There was a knock at the door and Lucy turned, seeing Warren in the doorway, "I brought in a vision lacrima so we can see what the others are doing-"

Macao walked in behind him, "Great- bring it in here." Macao said, "That way Natsu can watch."

"Party in the infirmary- sound like a blast." Wakuba said as he walked in, "Let's do it."

"Alright." Warren said and headed out.

Macao looked down at Natsu and placed his hand on his forehead, _damn- he's ice cold and his breath is shallow, he's not going to make it for much longer like this._ He looked around at the others in the room- he knew that he had to keep that known fact hidden from the others, especially Lucy and Happy. He knew the Master was aware of the fact as well- which was why they were attacking before a plan was fully made. They were on a time crunch.

He brushed back Natsu's bangs, "He's gonna be real pissed when he finds out that he missed a fight when he wakes up." He said outloud.

 _Just hang on kiddo, we're almost there. Please- just hold on..._

...FT...

Younger Natsu cried out in pain as he slammed into the ground- lying still for a moment as his entire body spasmed with pain,and now was trying to keep himself from crying out even more- he had hit something on the way down, and now his ribs were flaring up in pain. He let out a groan and rolled to his uninjured side, gently touching his wounded side, "Natsu!" Happy cried out and flew up to his friend, "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright," Natsu sputtered and struggled to push himself to his knees, he yelped and touched his ribs- no doubt broken, "Let's get out-" He looked up and froze.

Happy noticed that there was a blue glow in the room, "Natsu what is it?" He started to ask then stopped, slowly turning and froze just like his friend staring at the same thing.

Natsu stared- at first speechless- but was soon able to find his words, "W-what is that?" He sputtered, too distracted by it, and not noticing the large man approaching behind him, getting ready for an attack.

...FT...

Makarov was pleased to hear the news from the communications lacrima that the barrier had been broken, "Everybody is immediately to head over to that source- our first priority is to break that thing. We can worry about everything else after." He ordered.

Even before he was finished with his sentence the entire guild was moving in the direction of Natsu's magic- wasn't to hard to find the large double doors now that the barrier was gone.

Seemed to be that there was no other magic because it was just as easy to throw open the doors and run inside.

Makarov stepped inside and stood in the same spot where younger Natsu had stood years before- staring at the same thing, nine years older.

"What is this?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well there's chapter three! It's a bit longer then the last one- in fact they're getting a bit longer each time. This seemed like a good place to end this chapter.**

 **I'll make sure to update soon!**

 **Feel free to review! But no flames plz!**

' **Til next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Thanks for the reviews from**

 **-Daisy Rhine**

 **-MosesArk Reborn2000**

 **-Death Kettle**

 **-Attackoneverything**

 **-Fairlymagical**

 **-Deboo**

 **-Fairytail's fan**

 **-Reby Snowflake**

 **-SceptileGirl44**

 **Like always feel free to review, but (again) like normal no flames plz!**

 **All rights go to Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makarov stared in shock, "What is this?"

He stared at the large container with a person sleeping inside a glowing liquid, the person wore simple black pants and a top- but what was most noticeable was his spiky pink hair.

Alsack lowered his gun, "Is that-"

...FT...

Younger Natsu stared at the empty container of glowing liquid in front of him, "What the hell is that?"

"Natsu look out!" Happy yelled- and he looked back just in time to dodge the attack coming from behind him. Then he ran forward as fast as he could, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He yelled and punched the attacker- his flaming fist knocking him back.

After a moment the man pushed himself off the ground, "You got some power kid."

Natsu clenched his fist and stepped forward, "You ain't seen nothin' yet!" He yelled and ran forward.

"Natsu!" Happy tried to warn him, but it was just a second too late as the man appeared next to Natsu and kicked his ribs- throwing him back. Natsu cried out as he slammed into the container- and before he could react the man was right over him, grabbing his arm and holding him in mid-air. "Can't wait to see what your power level is when you're older brat." Then he drew a knife- cutting Natsu's upper arm and threw him to the side.

This time Natsu didn't crash into the ground because Happy was able to catch him in mid-air, flying back a bit and setting his friend on the ground, "Natsu!"

"I'm fine." Natsu mumbled and checked his wound- it was deep, but he had worse. He looked at the man as the man stabbed the bloody knife into the glass of the container, but the glass didn't break as the knife penetrated it. Natsu watched as his blood mixed with the glowing liquid. He forced himself to stand up- "What was that for?"

"Nothing for you to know yet boy- but we no longer need you alive Natsu Dragneel." The man said and raised his hand, the palm of his hand glowing.

Natsu glared. "How do you know my name?"

The man smirked then everything exploded in a blinding light.

...FT...

"Natsu?" Macao noticed that something was wrong, he was still- too still. He quickly put his hand over his nose- trying to find his breath, "No-" He moved fast, picking Natsu up and laying him on the floor, he put his ear to his chest- listening, nothing. "Come on Natsu-" He cursed and started CPR. Trying to get his body to start breathing once again. "Don't you dare do this to me Natsu." He mumbled as he pushed on his chest.

Macao was giving Natsu breathes when Happy and Lucy entered the room, "Natsu!" Happy screamed and flew up next to his friend. "Natsu?"

Lucy quickly grabbed the crying blue cat and hugged him _. No! No! No! No! No!_ Lucy's mind screamed over and over again as she watched the fire mage try to revive the other one. _Please stay with us!_

Suddenly Natsu coughed and he started breathing again- it was ragged, but he was breathing. Lucy let out a choked sob and hugged Happy even tighter- he was alive.

Natsu coughed a few more times and his head moved to the side, "Natsu- if you can hear me try to wake up- that was a really close call." Macao said and watched for any movements.

...FT...

Younger Natsu coughed and whimpered as his body spasmed in pain. "Natsu?" Happy asked then coughed- making his way through the smoke, "Are you ok?"

"I'm alright- what happened?"

"No idea- but I think the man is gone," Happy said- he was clearly able to see Natsu- it didn't seem like the Fire Mage had any new injuries from that last attack. There were a few new bruises- but nothing else.

Natsu pushed himself up and noticing that he could see the sky- he looked ahead of him, the container was gone, and what was left of the building was rubble. He heard yelling behind him, "Damn." He winced, touching his wounded arm.

"Let's get out of here." Happy said and picked up his friend- He looked back at the approaching dark mages.

Natsu peeked back, his ribs were making it possible to get a full breath of air, especially for an attack- he also had an injured arm. "Dammit." He mumbled then turned to Happy, "Let's move."

"Aye!" Happy picked his friend up and flew- slower than before, knowing that his friend was injured. "Natsu? What was this that container back there?"

"No idea." Natsu said then looked back- "I don't see that thing anymore, so it must've been destroyed in the explosion." Natsu said and looked ahead. "That means that we don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Aye."

...FT...

Makarov stood in the same spot that Natsu had stood many years before- looking at what Natsu had thought was destroyed that day so many years ago. He was speechless- how was this done?

What type of magic is this?

He heard the others enter the room and gasp at what was before him, "What in the world?" Nab mumbled- speaking the same words that went through the other's minds at that moment.

Before them in a container of glowing blue liquid, wearing black pants and a shirt- he was barefoot and was without the familiar scar. With his spiky pink hair and his eyes closed- in a deep sleep,

Was Natsu Dragneel.

...FT...

Erza and Gray bolted out of the house as fast as they could- "That idiot!" Gray hissed as they ran, "He had those tapes all along and never said anything!"

"Don't be irrational Gray-" Erza said, "He is a man blinded by revenge- we have both been in that position before." She looked away, "He must've assumed that since a wizard saw it that the problem had been solved- he only had the one tape."

"It doesn't matter what he assumed-" Gray said, "What that man did was obviously something that would affect Natsu in the future- for whatever reason that man put Natsu's blood in that liquid is what is affecting him today." Gray yelled and sped up a bit. "Natsu was just a kid and he's an idiot on top of that- he wouldn't have known that what happened would hurt him," Gray said- his voice quieter than before.

"Gray-" Erza whispered, she looked ahead- seeing the Dark Guild Hall showing itself in the distance.

...FT...

Younger Natsu hissed as the disinfectant was applied to his opened wound, "There you go." Vigo said as he finished bandaging his arm, "It's not a too deep of a wound, how do your ribs feel?"

"They'll be alright." Natsu said and stood up, "Thanks for the help." He looked over at Happy, "You doing OK Happy?" Natsu asked.

"I'm alright, I was able to take a small nap so I'm not so tired anymore." Happy said as he walked up to him- looking up at his friend.

"That's good." Natsu said then looked over at Vigo- who had his back turned to him, putting the bandages away. He got an odd feeling off of Vigo- but he didn't say anything, not that he knew what to say.

He just got a bad feeling off the man.

"Is there something wrong young man?" Vigo asked.

"Nope!" Natsu quickly answered, "I just remembered that Gramps wanted us to head back as soon as we finished the job here!" He said- not realizing that what he said had been in fact the truth.

Natsu grabbed his bag, "Well it was good to meet you!" He yelled and grabbed Happy.

"Hold on a sec young man." Vigo said and Natsu peeked back- suddenly getting a bad feeling. Vigo seemed to be thinking of something- staring at Natsu. "No- never mind, you should get back- thank you for your help Salamander."

Natsu nodded- taking his reward and Happy- then he took off.

...FT...

Makarov stared up at Natsu, "How is this possible?"

Bisca lowered her gun, "Natsu?" She whispered, "When the hell did they get ahold of him?"

"They didn't." Cana answered, "Macao would at least have sent out a distress signal."

"Very true." Said a new voice. The light guild members turned, seeing a dark mage standing behind them, "If you're here to save that dragon-kid then you might want to kill that fast." He said gesturing to the Natsu behind them.

"What?"

The man laughed, "Don't be a fool- that's not your friend- that's a copy that we're creating from the blood we stole from that brat years ago." He said, "The stronger this copy gets the weaker yours becomes."

"This will have the powers of the Salamander-" A second dark mage said as he approached, "-but without all those useless memories that the original Salamander possesses, this will be a powerhouse with the intent to kill."

Makarov frowned, he knew that sooner or later a Dark Guild would come after Natsu for his enormous power- he didn't think that they had already been targeting him for years.

"This should be interesting-" a third one said, "We've never had a copy made before when the original is still alive-"

"So you've done this before?" Cana yelled up.

"Oh yes- you'll find that most of us here are copies. As I was saying- should be interesting to see what happens when this one wakes up, which should be any second now-"

There was a huge explosion behind the Fairies and they peeked back seeing the container holding the Natsu copy was on fire. "What the?" The glass melted and the water vanished and everything exploded in steam. Silencing the entire room- Makarov peeked over, seeing the grins on the Dark Mages face and knew that it wasn't good for them. Then he turned back to the steam.

The mages tried to focus through the steam- the steam was thinning out and they were able to see the shape of a person. Then with one gust of hot air the mist cleared showing the copy of Natsu standing up- his eyes slowly opened and he stared at them with no expression on his face.

...FT...

Natsu's eyes slowly opened, "You're awake!" Happy exclaimed cheerfully.

Macao leaned over Natsu, "Good to see you're awake kiddo we thought-" He stopped, seeing the expressionless look on his face, "Natsu?"

Suddenly the room exploded in fire and the next thing he knew he was kicked back into the wall by Natsu. "What are you doing Natsu?" Happy cried out, "That's Macao!"

Macao sat up and looked at Natsu, "Happy get back!" He yelled, "That's not Natsu!" He yelled just in time for Happy to dodge an attack. Macao pushed himself up- he knew that he was going to have to pin down Natsu, but he couldn't use his fire magic, even if this wasn't Natsu he still knew his magic since he attacked with fire earlier- meaning that he could just take Macao's fire and use it against him. "Damn it." He cursed as Natsu came in for another attack, "I swear I'm gonna beat the crap out of that Dark Guild." He growled as he blocked a fiery punch and jumped back.

Suddenly Wakuba attacked Natsu from behind him- knocking him down and Macao moved as fast as he could using his own body weight to pin him down, "Just stay calm kid- you're going to be alright. It'll soon be over." Then he looked over at Wakuba.

"Turns out the source is a copy of Natsu the Dark Guild made, the others are fighting it right now- in fact their fight started at the same exact time that our's did." Wakuba said and carefully approached- looking down at Natsu, who wasn't even struggling. "You sure you got him?" He asked and Macao nodded.

"Go let the other's know what happened, it seems that our Natsu is reacting with the copy." Macao said- Wakuba nodded and rushed out of the room.

Happy landed next to his friend, "Natsu."

"Don't worry he'll be alright." He said then looked down at Natsu- getting a weird feeling off him, he was silent and wasn't even trying to struggle- but he still had that blank look in his eyes, "Stay calm kid-" Macao reassured him- not even knowing if the Dragon Slayer could hear him, "Every things gonna be alright."

...FT...

Gajeel blocked an attack from the copy Natsu and threw him back- where he easily landed on his feet once again and came in for another attack, punching Gajeel- throwing him back and being able to break his iron scales. The Iron Dragon Slayer wasn't sure how long he had been fighting him- but he knew that something was wrong, the Salamander copy wasn't fighting as hard as he could've been for somebody who's only supposed instinct was to kill. "Damn it." Gajeel cursed and Natsu attacked again, kicking him back into a wall- then he spun around to attack him. Gajeel quickly moved out of the way- but was still hit by the copy's flaming kick.

Gajeel landed then moved to dodge another attack, "So you really are holding back? Salamander's kick hurt more then that when I was in Phantom." He said as he was able to catch a kick and threw the copy back.

He could see the copy get up and look back at him, _and now that I'm thinking about it- this copy is keeping this fight one on one._ He thought- looking around at the other guild members fighting some more Dark Mages that had come in. _This is a fair fight- again, not something I would imagine from a mindless killer-_ he looked up just in time to be thrown back by another punch from the copy.

He landed, looking up at the copy as he landed- _again, he held back…_

The copy stood up looking over at him with an odd look in his eyes- he almost seemed to be pleading. The Gajeel felt the copy's power level start to rise as he approached him- still with that same look in his eyes. Finally Gajeel knew what that look was for-

The copy attacked with Salamader's Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame attack throwing Gajeel back. He would have received worse burns if it hadn't been for his iron scales.

Then the copy ran forward for one more attack.

Gajeel looked up just in time to see the hesitation- the doubt in the copy's eyes.

"Damn it, Iron Dragon's Iron Club!" Gajeel yelled and struck the copy square in the chest- shooting him back and into a wall. Gajeel scowled as his club retracted watching as the dust started to settle, to reveal the copy unmoving.

"You hit him!" Jet called over.

"Don't be an idiot- he let me hit him." Gajeel said, then he turned to a Dark Mage nearby, "Now that's a sick thing to do." Gajeel growled, and pointed to the unmoving copy of Natsu his anger growing with every word, "The copy didn't even want to fight us- he let me hit him because he had no other choice- either that or he had to kill us."

"Intuitive." The Dark Mage sneered- looking over at the copy with a look of disgust, "Looks like since the original is still alive the copy was able to retain some of his basic feelings. Seems that the only way to get what we want is to kill-" He never got to finish his sentence due to being frozen in a block of stone.

Gray stepped forward, "Kill who exactly you sicko?" He snarled.

Erza ran past him and up to the copy of Natsu- who lay on his back, struggling to breathe. She knelt next to him- and surveyed the damage. His ribcage was smashed- most likely destroying his lungs and most possibly the majority of his organs, left like that he wasn't going to last long.

Makarov stepped up and knelt on the other side of the copy, gently touching his forehead to keep him calm, "Shush child, you're going to be alright." He told him in a soft voice. His voice seemed to keep the copy calm- as if he recognized his voice.

Erza saw Gray approach from the corner of her eye- behind him stood Gajeel.

The Master continue to stoke the copy's hair back in a comforting gesture, keeping his voice calm- telling her that even if they did call Wendy, there would be nothing she could do.

Natsu's copy took a shaky breath then he gave a small smile- as if telling them that it was going to be OK. Then he stopped moving and his body went limp.

The group was silent for a moment as they slowly took in what just happened, none of them moving or even breating.

Erza slowly stood up- he body shaking-a sword appearing in her hand, "You!" She screamed her magic power flaring just like her fury then she requiped into her Heavens wheel armor, "Heaven's Wheel! Circle Sword!" she screamed.

"Duck!" Cana yelled- which was a good call, because not even a moment after a circle of swords formed around the Fairy Queen and they shot out- striking down any Dark Guild member in her range.

"I don't get it-" a dark mage sputtered, "Now that the copy is dead your friend should be waking up any moment- so why are you so angry?"

Before Erza could react, the dark mage was shot with ice, "Shut up." Gray snarled, "Doesn't matter what he was! A life's a life and you have no right to play around with other's lives!" He yelled his angry voice echoing through the base- making the dark mages flinch in fear from the anger in his voice, "You bastards pissed off Fairy Tail! YOU WILL REGRET THAT MISTAKE!"

From the outside the only thing a common citizen could see was a huge flash of light and the whole building being demolished in mere seconds by dozens of attacks.

...FT...

Natsu's coughing startled the four of them, for a little while he had stopped moving and was having a hard time breathing- sensing no trick Macao had sat him up- but now he was clutching his shirt and coughing deep coughs. "Natsu?"

The Dragon Slayer opened his eyes- this time they were filled with pain and he coughed even more- scrunching up, as if he was trying to block out the pain. He continued to cough- his coughs getting worse and worse with each one.

Macao's gut twisted in fear and his heart nearly stopped when Natsu started coughing up blood- pulling out of his arms, so the blood splattered on the ground. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled grabbing her friend's shoulders as he coughed, but stopped- his coughing was getting lighter and soon he was sputtering.

"No." Natsu's weak voice whimpered then he collapsed- Lucy catching him so he wouldn't fall into his own blood.

"Natsu!" Both Happy and Lucy yelled and Macao moved, checking his pulse first- it was steady. Then he checked his breathing and was surprised to find it calm. He immediately moved to check his temperature- he was cold, but was warming up, "They did it!" He laughed.

Happy cheered and immediately hugged Lucy who also laughed- it was over, they made it. She looked at the unconscious Dragon Slayer in her arms, "Thank you." She whispered then smiled at Happy as he spoke excitedly.

...FT...

Makarov looked down at the body of the Natsu's copy- he never did like seeing his children hurt, even though it was only a copy-

To put it shortly- he didn't even think of stopping the Fairy Tail members from obliterating the Dark Guild Hall for a reason.

The body of Natsu's copy started to glow and turn transparent- like water, making it almost ironic. "Rest well my child." Makarov whispered as the last remnants of the copy vanished into the air. Makarov stood up and walked past Gajeel- who hadn't moved. "You saw it yourself- even as a copy he knew what he was being forced to do was wrong. He would have gone only through worse pain had he lived knowing that fact."

He looked over at Gajeel, "Do not despair, you did what needed to be done, he would have been killed some day, and I can promise you the Magic Council would not show any mercy to him- you saved him from that fate."

"Yeah I know-" Gajeel said and turned away, "But it still doesn't feel right."

"No and it never will." Makarov said- after a moment Gajeel nodded and walked away. Makarov sighed and looked back at where the body had been- it was cruel, but at least he died being treated like a human.

...FT...

Once again time passed by, it had a least been a week since the copy's death. Lucy sat up in the infirmary waiting for Natsu to wake up- his body temperature was back to normal and his magic power had returned a few days before, making the only thing he needed to do was wake up.

"You need to hurry up and wake up." Lucy said, "We're a team right? I can't take a job until you wake up." She rested her head on the side of Natsu's bed, thinking about all that happened since she joined- to be honest, it was a little too much for a girl's comfort.

But on the other hand, each fight made her grow stronger as a wizard and she knew that, even though she pointed out frequently that there were other ways to get stronger.

Before she knew it, exhaustion had taken over, and her eyes fluttered closed- taking her to the world of sleep.

...FT...

 _Thank you for your help, Salamander._

Natsu opened his eyes and looked over at the blue cat standing on the bed next to his shoulder, "Happy?"

Happy teared up, "You're ok!" He cried and tackled his friend, "Don't you ever dare do that again! If you do I'll- I'll-"

He broke into full sobs, "I'll tell Erza you smashed a perfectly good strawberry cake!"

"No need to do that!" Natsu yelled and looked at the door- glad to hear that Erza hadn't been in listening range of Happy's comment- everybody knew how terrifying she could be when someone ruined her precious strawberry cake. Then he turned to Happy with a serious look in his eyes.

"What is it Natsu?"

He put his legs over the side of the bed, careful not to disturb Lucy- he had just noticed her there and was amazed that she didn't wake up during the commotion, "I need to speak with Gramps." He tried to pull himself up- but was way too weak to even stand, "Dammit."

"Wait here." Happy told his friend, "I'll go get him." Then he flew off.

Natsu sat silently and after a moment Happy returned followed by the Master, Gray, and Erza.

Lucy woke up, "Natsu you're-" she stopped.

"What is it my boy?" Makarov asked.

Natsu looked over at him, "I need to speak with Vigo Dyestar."

"Why him?" Lucy asked.

"He may be more involved then we think-"

"Natsu." Erza spoke up, earning his attention (not that he ever had much of a choice when it came to Erza), "Vigo was concerned about you when he found out what happened-"

"He called me Salamander when I left the job nine years ago." Natsu cut in looking back at the Master.

"Why is that so important?" Gray asked, folding his arms.

Natsu didn't look at him, "Because I introduced myself as Natsu- I never told him my nickname was Salamander."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter four is done! There should only be one more chapter, this has been really fun to write and I thank everybody for their supporting reviews!**

 **Speaking of- feel free to review!**

 **No flames plz!**

 **I'll make sure to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go, the last chapter!**

 **Sorry that it took longer than usual- College life is quite buzy...**

 **Thanks for the reviews from**

 **-Deboo**

 **-Reby Snowflake**

 **-Hazel Guest**

 **-yenderechansknife**

 **-Death Kettle**

 **-Attackoneverything**

 **-MystpopGIRL**

 **Feel free to review but no flames plz!**

 **All rights go to Hiro Mashima**

 **...FT...**

"Around that time only a few people knew me as Salamander." Natsu said as took a drink of water- which made sense to Lucy, even when she had met Natsu and knew the name Salamander she didn't know it was him when he had introduced himself as Natsu. He was sitting up in bed with Team Natsu and Makarov standing around him. "That nickname didn't get popular until a few years after that."

Makarov nodded, and sighed- of course Natsu had to be the one to run into this Dark Guild. "Right now you must rest a bit Natsu- Vigo is still under the assumption that we believe that he is just a happy client, he has no reason to run." he said, then looked up at the frowning Natsu- clearly not liking the idea of bed rest. "Relax- you need it." He ordered, not leaving any room for Natsu to argue.

Natsu sighed and layed down- he was still exhausted, no denying that fact. Not to mention that he didn't want Gramps to knock him out- which he was quite sure he would do. "You going to be ok Natsu?" Happy asked worryingly- standing next to his friend's shoulder.

Natsu gave a soft smile and a reassuring pat on his friend's head. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

Erza and Gray looked at each other silently. Vigo told him that he had kept the tape to remind himself that he got revenge- but what if it was for a different reason? What if he had actually been keeping an eye on the growth of the copy of Natsu?

Either way- they needed to pay him another visit.

"Wait for me." Natsu said- seeing the look in their eyes. The two of them looked at him with shock on their faces. They looked over at Lucy who nodded in agreement. Then they looked back at Natsu.

Erza examined the look in his eyes- then slowly nodded, even if they tried they wouldn't be able to keep him out of this fight,"Very well we shall wait until you're strong enough to move around." She said and Natsu nodded then closed his eyes- only intending to think- but he must've been more tired then he had originally thought, because he fell asleep within seconds.

Makarov turned, keeping his voice quiet so not to wake the Fire Mage, "When you go- do not let Natsu out of your sight. If Vigo is in league with the Dark Guild then he let Natsu leave that day for a reason- keep an eye on him."

The three mages- along with Happy who still was standing next to his friend's head- nodded. Then Makarov left- knowing that the problem would be solved soon enough.

...FT...

Wendy had used Troia on Natsu before he had went on the train so he was able to listen to the plan without puking his guts out on the train. It was a fairly simple plan- Erza, Gray, and Natsu would distract Vigo while Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Carla would search his house for any clues to see if he was involved in anyway.

In the meantime Natsu sat silently. Gray peeked over at the Dragon Slayer- "You doing okay?"

Natsu nodded and looked out the window, "Gramps told me that they had made a copy of me?" He asked- looking at his reflection on the window glass.

Gray shifted uncomfortably, remembering the copy's death. "Yeah- they created it from blood they stole from you that quest years ago." He said and Natsu nodded- remembering the Master telling him that. "Why are you asking?"

"What happened to the copy?"

"It died." Erza answered plainly- watching Natsu's reaction. He seemed calm oddly enough. "Natsu- what's wrong?" she asked the Dragon Slayer- who was still staring out the window, he hadn't even peeked over at them.

"I remember dying." Natsu said, and they were silent. "I had a dream about it a couple of nights ago- and now I remember it as if it was my own memory-" Natsu finally looked at them, "Do you think that was the copy's death?"

"In your dream how did you die?" Gray spoke up.

Natsu looked down at his feet, "Gajeel- it was one of his attacks, but I didn't even bother to dodge. I just let it hit me-"  
"That was how the copy died."

Natsu looked at Gray for a moment- then nodded.

"You did react to your copy." Happy pointed out, "When the copy woke up you also woke up." He didn't add the part about attacking Macao- knowing full well that his friend already felt horrible being useless up 'til now.

Erza nodded, "The copy also acted as if it had retained some of your memories so it would make sense-"

"-That I would remember the only memory it ever had." Natsu finished the sentence and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered.

"I'll be fine-" He looked over at the Celestial mage, "Let's just finish this thing once and for all." He said as his eyes glowed with that typical Salamander determination.

Lucy nodded.

...FT...

Erza, Natsu, and Gray knocked on the front door of Vigo's mansion. Natsu looked around- it hadn't changed much in nine years, which he found a little odd. The entire town seemed the same- empty in fact.

Natsu sniffed the air and frowned- how had he not noticed it sooner? There were not nearly enough scents for a town this large. "Keep your eyes out." Natsu whispered, loud enough so the two of them could hear him.

They nodded, then the door opened- this time Vigo standing in the doorway, "Welcome back!" He said cheerfully- seemingly unaware of their goal.

Erza gave a friendly smile- playing the part rather well. It helped that she wasn't in front of a large crowd of people, "We wanted to thank you for your help." She said and moved making sure that Vigo could see Natsu.

"It's not a problem." He looked at Natsu and smiled, "You've grown!"

"Most people tend to do that in nine years." Natsu said- keeping up the friendly facade with a grin. Gray smirked- Natsu should've been an actor-

Vigo laughed, "Come in! Come in!" He said and let the three of them in, "Would you like something to drink?"

"If it's not a problem." Erza answered.

"Not at all!" He wandered off and Gray turned to Natsu.

"Anything smell weird?" He asked.

Natsu shook his head, "This place hasn't changed at all in the past nine years." He whispered then Vigo entered the room and they quickly acted as if nothing had happened.

"I brought some tea, I figure that it would help- seeing as you were just sick." He said looking at Natsu, "Please feel free to sit down-" He said, "You still look worn down." They quickly took a seat and tea was placed in front of them.

Erza and Gray quickly snuck Natsu a glance and he knew exactly what they wanted- so he took a quick sniff of the tea as soon as Vigo turned his back. He didn't smell anything off about it- so he took a sip of the tea, signaling to the others that it was safe to drink.

After a moment Gray spoke up, "Where's your maid?" Gray asked, getting a smooth conversation started.

 _A maid?_ Natsu took another sip of tea _but there are no other scents in this house- there haven't been for years._ He peeked over at Erza.

Vigo looked back, "Oh, she's out in the countryside visiting her elderly grandparents. She's a real sweet thing." He looked over at Natsu, "I'm glad that you're alright." He said with a smile on his face.

Natsu quickly returned the act and nodded, "Yeah I'm feeling a lot better now."

...FT...

In the meantime Happy and Carla had flown Lucy and Wendy in through one of the top windows in the mansion. They both climbed in- landing silently on the ground. "Now- while the others distract Vigo we need to find some evidence." Lucy whispered. As she landed on the ground with the soft click of her heels.

"Why are you whispering?" Happy asked.

"Because if Vigo is working with that Dark Guild then there might be more of them in here." Lucy whispered and Happy held his breath- listening to see if anybody had heard his voice. After a moment he sighed in relief. Nobody was coming.

"Let's hurry up." Carla said, also keeping her voice quiet "The others aren't going to be able to stall forever." She started walking down the halls, "Now open every door. There's bound to be something hidden in one of these rooms- and remember to be quiet. Lucy's right- there might be more of them around here."

"Aye sir!" Happy whispered then the four of them split up- opening every door that they came across- amazing how many bathrooms were in a mansion when there was only one guy living there.

Happy opened one door and was able to find the library, "Maybe there will be something in here." He whispered to himself and flew in, closing the door behind him.

Lucy had opened the door to Vigo's office- she had made her way down to the second floor, "This will definitely be useful." She whispered and stepped inside- closing the door quietly behind her, then she started to shift through the papers on his desk.

Carla was able to find what looked like a records room, she looked at the boxes inside and say the same symbol that she had seen in the Dark Guild Hall. "Here we go." she whispered and flew inside opening one of the boxes inside- she immediately froze, "What is this?"

Wendy stepped into a room filled with lacrima security visions- one of them showed what was left of the Dark Guild that they had destroyed recently. She had heard that Vigo told Gray and Erza that the Dark Guild had killed his wife and child- so it made sort of sense that he would want to see the place destroyed, but if he had eyes on it then that would mean that he also saw the place regrowing, and he didn't report it- or ask for a guild to destroy it again. She looked around at the other cameras. Another of them showed Natsu, Gray, and erza speaking to Vigo. She looked at the rest of them and noticed that most of them weren't even of rooms in his house- and as she looked closer she recognized several of the places-

Including the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

...FT...

Most of their chit-chat was of useless stuff. Some weird quests that they had gone on. He spoke a bit of the town- as if he was the mayor, but it was mostly the mages speaking about anything they could to give the others more time.

Natsu and Gray spoke about a quest that they had been forced to go together on recently- glad to see that Erza was keeping up the friendly act well enough not to pummel them when Vigo had recognized the mountain top that had been mysteriously redecorated- as one may say- but did peek over their way as he was able to connect the dots between the two boys and the mountain.

It felt like a normal conversation- except for the fact that Vigo was suspected for being in the Dark Guild.

Vigo stood up laughing- "I'm glad to hear that everything is going well for you Natsu." He said, "Truth be told I was quite worried about you when your friends told me what happened- I hear a mage can die if they have too much of their magic drained- I'm glad to see that you're up and walking around."

Erza raised her eyebrow then she set her cup of tea down, "Mr. Dyestar, mind if I ask you something."

"Just Vigo- and of course, ask away."

"Very well Vigo, you said that your wife and child were killed by the Dark Guild?" Erza asked.

He was quiet for a moment then smiled, "Yes I did."

She sat back, "You wanted revenge- that's why you asked Natsu to destroy their guild hall all those years ago. Which means that you were keeping an eye on it. So how did you not notice it rebuilding?"

Vigo sighed, "I knew it was rebuilding- but I didn't think that they were as powerful as they actually were." He said- pouring himself another cup of tea.

Erza nodded, seemingly appeased, "Very well- mind if I ask you one more question?"

"Yes?"

"Earlier-" Erza said, taking that as an invitation, "You said Natsu's powers were drained- we spoke about a lot when we came by earlier. But never once did either of us say that the Dark Guild were draining Natsu's powers, we said that they had made him sick-"

Once again Vigo was silent except this time he chuckled to himself and set down the cup Vigo looked back at the three mages, the look in his eyes were the same exact ones that Natsu had seen way back then, "You pick up quickly Titania."

Erza glared, "Who are you?"

...FT...

Lucy shook as she read the papers, "No way." She threw the papers on the ground and ran out of the room- no longer caring about stealth, she had to warn the others.

Carla flew out of the record room as fast as she could, up ahead she saw Lucy running, "Lucy!" Lucy peeked back as Carla flew up next to her, "I just found out that Vigo is-"

"Yeah- I just found out too."

"Have you seen Wendy yet?"

"No." Lucy said, "I just started moving- don't worry she's probably safe."

"No way." Wendy whispered- she had just finished watching an older recording, she turned and bolted out of the room, "Natsu-san and the others are in danger!"

Happy stared at the large Dark Guild mark painted on one of the library walls, "Happy!" Wendy called to him.

The blue cat turned, pointing to the symbol, "Well he's definitely a member of the Dark Guild-"

"No Happy!" Wendy grabbed Happy and ran out of the room, "We have to warn Natsu-san and the others!"

"Why?"

"He's the Guild Master!"

...FT...

The three of them stared in shock, "You're what?"

Before any of them had a chance to react Vigo turned and flicked his hand- black shadows shooting out holding the three of them in place, "Correct- I am the Master of the Rotting Spirit Dark Guild." He said, his personality taking a complete one-eighty. He looked at Natsu, who was struggling against his bonds, "I knew I should have just kidnapped you that day." He snarled.

Natsu thought back on how Vigo had stopped him for a moment before he had left years ago- so he was thinking about kidnapping me? He stopped struggling and glared at the man.

No wonder why he had gotten a bad feeling.

"It would have saved us so much trouble."

Natsu laughed, "Really?" He chuckled, "'Cause from what I heard- if I hadn't returned to the guild that night Gramps was going to send Gildarts after me. Sound like a lot more trouble if you asked me."

Vigo looked at him amused, "You seem calm- doesn't really matter, that day we were only able to take enough blood from you to only make one copy. By the time I'm done with you-" He reached into a drawer and pulled out a knife and a bag of vials, "- we'll have enough blood to create an entire army." He walked towards Natsu- who tensed up.

"Don't you dare-" Erza snarled. Straining her bonds as she tried to get out of them.

"Puun!"

Vigo turned seeing the weird white dog thing with an orange nose that looked like a carrot doing a small little dance, "What the hell is that?"

"Heh- way to go Luce-"

The shadows exploded in flame and the three of them attacked. Gray slammed the side of his fist into his palm- the air around him becoming icy, "Ice Make! Sauser!" He yelled and attacked the ice sauser hitting Vigo, throwing him into a wall.

Vigo quickly recovered- not too surprising, he was the Guild Master after all. He sent an attack at Gray- throwing the Ice Mage back. Gray would've been thrown farther if Natsu hasn't grabbed his collar- stopping him, along with choking him.

Gray choked and coughed, "Will you watch where you grab?" He snarled once he was able to get enough air to do so.

Natsu smirked, "Okay- next time I'll just let you slam into a wall. It'll be pretty hard to breathe after that as well.

"You're as much of a jerk as always Flamebrain."

"Stay on your feet and I won't have to be." Natsu said then they both jumped out of the way of another one of Vigo's attacks.

Natsu was about to attack but then Gray pulled him back and used his Ice Make Lance instead. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were just drained of your magic recently. I know that even with the fire that you ate on the way here you're not at full power." Gray said and looked back at Natsu, "No in fact you have barely any magic. Save what you got until the very end."

Natsu frowned, then he stepped back and nodded. Gray looked over Natsu- he looked like he was about to black out any second, but being Natsu- he was going to stay standing, and he knew that.

Then Gray turned just in time to put up his ice shield- protecting himself and Natsu from another one of Vigo's attacks.

Erza used Vigo's distraction and jumped into the air- with a murderous look on her face and her Black Winged Armor, "You will never harm anybody ever again!" she yelled, then attacked her attack slamming him into and creating a large crater in the floor. Then she dodged one of Vigo's attacks then attacked once again- pushing him back. They had to keep him on the defensive for as long as they could.

In the background Gray had created an ice cannon and shot it at Vigo- throwing him back into the crater that Erza had made for him. He quickly shot three more times then switched to his ice sauser and launched it at him.

Erza quickly took over at switched into her Flame Empress armor and after shooting a fireball in Natsu's direction then she attacked- torching Vigo and the pit he was in.

Gray used that opportunity to step next to Natsu- who had finished eating Erza's fireball. "Go!" Gray yelled and created a large ice hammer and used it to launch Natsu forward.

"You brats!" Vigo shouted and shadows shot out at Natsu- who continued moving towards him, not even trying to dodge as the shadows got closer the shadows got within inches of him-

-only to disappear in mid-air by a bright glow, "What?" He looked over seeing Lucy standing not too far away with the glowing lion spirit, Loki standing next to her. Lucy smirked.

Vigo turned just in time to see Natsu building up as much magic as his body had at the moment- but didn't have time to react as Natsu struck.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled and backed up with as much firepower as he could muster he attacked.

There was an explosion- his power flaring and blowing up the whole mansion. Startling Wendy and Carla, who had been flying outside. After a moment Carla sighed, "That fool went overboard again."

"I hope he's okay." Wendy said worryingly.

"I'm sure he's just fine child."

Inside what was left of the mansion Natsu stood up staring down at a defeated Guild Master, "That was for the copy, he says have fun in hell." Natsu said then he swayed and collapsed- crashing into the ground.

"Flamebrain!" Gray yelled and ran forward- checking on the fire mage.

"He's used up far too much magic power for somebody who had been drained not too long ago." Erza said. "He should be alright, we'll have Wendy look at him anyways- just to be on the safe side."

"Right." Gray said then he stared at the unconscious fire mages as Lucy rolled him over, "He said what his copy said- how would he know-"

"Natsu remembers his copy's death- he must've been able to hear the last thoughts of his copy." Erza said, then looked over as an extremely worried Happy flew up, "Don't worry- he is fine."

Carla flew Wendy up and dropped her off next to Natsu and the child quickly got to work checking for any wounds.

Erza looked over at Vigo, _he could've taken Natsu that day, so why didn't he? If he had things would have turned out very differently. Or maybe he knew about the Gildarts threat..._

 _Also why specifically Natsu?_

...FT...

Natsu woke up in the guild hall infirmary for the third time since the ordeal began and scowled, "This place is getting a little too familiar for my comfort." He mumbled.

"Then maybe you shouldn't attract so much trouble Flamebrain." A familiar annoying voice said next to him. Natsu scowled and turned, seeing the ice mage.

"Shut up Droopy Eyes." He snarled, "How was I supposed to know that he was a Dark Guild Master when I took the job?"

"Well if had something other then ash in that skull of yours- then maybe you would have noticed that little fact."

"Oh shut it- not like you noticed it either." Natsu pointed out, "In fact I was the one to point out that he might be a part of a Dark Guild- so apparently the ash in my head is smarter then whatever is in your's."

"Well apparently not smart enough to keep yourself out of the infirmary." He snapped, clearly not liking being called dumber then the idiot by the idiot. "Can you sit up?"

"I think so." He pushed himself up Gray putting his arm behind his back to make sure that he didn't fall back. It took a little too much effort- but he was able to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed.

Then Natsu pushed himself to his feet- at first he was a little wobbly, but soon he was stabilized and was walking around. "Man I'm hungry."

"Can you make it down stairs?" Gray asked.

Natsu nodded and started walking- Gray keeping next to him, just in case if he needed help. It seemed Natsu was stubborn enough to walk on his own- only needing to grab Gray for balance one (and not looking happy that he needed to do so).

It took them a little longer then usual but the two of them were able to make it downstairs, where they were greeted by the rest of the guild. "Hey welcome back!" They yelled and patted Natsu's back- stopping when they realized that Natsu was having a hard enough of a time walking without having force trying to throw him forward.

Erza walked forward and grabbed one of Natsu's arms and threw it over her shoulder- helping him over to a table, "I can walk on my own." Natsu complained.

"You'll wear yourself out by doing that." Erza said and sat Natsu down, "Your body was weakened by magic loss twice- you need to rest."

Natsu wanted to argue, but he didn't- not with Erza, despite him "needing to recover" that wouldn't stop her from using her sharp blade on him.

"Natsu."

Natsu turned seeing Makarov standing before him, "Gramps?"

Makarov stared at Natsu silently for a moment then smiled, "I'm glad to see that you're doing alright my child." He said and Natsu nodded- knowing that Makarov only had that look on his face when he was truly worried about one of the guild members. Makarov then yelled, "To celebrate Natsu's recovering we shall have a party!"

"Master-" Mira sighed, knowing that she should probably tell him that it wasn't a good idea to give a person that was recovering from anything alcohol. But she didn't say anything and the entire guild cheered.

Soon the Guild Hall was the loudest building in town with laughing, yelling, Gajeel's weird singing, more yelling, and fighting. It was a typical Fairy Tail party- pretty much it was like any normal fun day in the Fairy Tail Guild. Times ten.

Master Makarov sighed as he read the final report of the Rotting Spirit Dark Guild incident. The Magic Council was called in and Vigo- with the rest of his guild were detained and were locked away.

There had been no evidence found on why they had specifically targeted Natsu.

He sighed, they weren't going to come after Natsu for years- if ever, we should be okay. He looked over at Natsu who was talking and laughing with his friends.

And if not- the Fairy Tail would be willing to fight.

And they would quickly learn that Fairy Tail could me more terrifying than any Dark Guild.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And that's the end of my first story (Non one shot)!**

 **Thank you everyone that has stuck out with me so far!**

 **I left room for a sequel so I may eventually get to that but it will be after the current series that I am working on! I'm also trying to expand my horizons- and I am looking into also writing A Bleach Fanfic and Black Butler. However, for now I am going to update the current series that I am working on as fast as real life will let me!**

 **Like always feel free to review, but no flames plz!**

 **'Til next time!**


End file.
